Team STAR
by Stack96
Summary: Three friends and their adventure through remnant. There will be love. There will be death. There will be STAR team. See what I did there.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to Popular demand it is hear. I will post all the stories I wrote while at basic training starting with this one. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

Now I know what you're thinking. Another story about a group of friends who are sucked into remnant. But what if they didn't want to go back from the start. Three friends will know of that life.

"And now for the finals!" Yells the announcer. "Our two finalists are the best of the best. Our first is Mistral's Pyrrha Nikos!" The crowd goes wild as Pyrrha takes to the field. "And her competitor. The mystery man with a rifle. Stack!" There are a few cheers but mostly whispers about my appearance. I had military ACU's, a patrol cap, combat boots, a face shield with a skull, and sun glasses. "You will each go to your own range and get as many targets within the time limit. Remember the further the target the more points you get." We separate and go to our ranges as the targets pop up. I have multiple magazines next to me and I load one up. "You have five minutes. Ready? Go!" I aim at the far targets and start to take them out rapidly. By the third minute I had a huge lead and decided to play a game. I fire at the closest target and before it pops back up I have to hit the next.

* * *

After the entire 5 minutes were up we were told to stop. "Alright the results are in. Our three time champion, Pyrrha, Came in with 1780 points." Everyone cheers. "And her opponent came in with... Oh my." There are mixed reactions and I smile under my mask. "A whopping 3125 points. We have our winner ladies and gentlemen. Give it up for our new champion Stack!" Everyone is shocked but soon cheer loudly.

* * *

I get the cash for the tournament and Pyrrha stops me outside.

"Nice shooting." she says smiling.

"Thank you. I train every now and then."

"By the looks of it you do it religiously too."

"Well I hope to face you next time."

"Unfortunately this is my last tournament for a while."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm going to Beacon. You know with your skills you could be able to join."

"Sorry but I have a policy. If my brothers can't go I won't."

"I see. Well good match." She nods and walks off.

* * *

I get back to me and my bro's makeshift home in a cave. "I'm back."

"Stack we have a guest." Says Nathan. I go deeper in and see a man with silver hair, a green vest, and a cane of sorts.

"Hello there." says the man.

"What do you want?" I say a little to harshly.

"Stack calm down." says Dylan.

"Sorry. Sorry. Too many damn Grimm out here. Got attacked coming back in."

"I can see how that could be a problem." says the man.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"My name is Ozpin. And I would like to offer you three a spot in my school. Already paid for of course."

"Shit. You make a compelling offer."

"I say we go." Says Dylan and Nathan nods.

"Whelp I've been out voted. You have yourself a deal."

"If you would like, I can allow you to stay the night at the academy. Tomorrow everyone else will be arriving." Says Ozpin.

"Warm beds. Warm food. I'm IN!" Shouts Dylan.

"It would be a nice change of pace." says Nate.

"Three to zero. We'll accept the offer." I say and the man nods. We head outside only to see a Deathstalker. "Scorpio!" We all scatter and Dylan runs at it. I fire a grenade out of my rifle and it stuns the beast long enough for Dylan to start the plan. He slams the ax end of his hammer into the beast and pulls on a leaver causing dust to coat said creature. He jumps back, weapon in hand, and I toss up a home made incendiary grenade. "Nate! Skeet shot!" Nate waists no time as I put up a shield. He shoots the grenade and it explodes causing the fire to land on the other dust creating a chain reaction. At the end there was nothing left. "Another for the books boys."

"That was impressive." says Ozpin. "I don't think you really need to prove yourself after that performance. You managed to take out one of the most dangerous grimm in less than 30 many can do that."

"Kill or be killed with us." I say. We get on a bullhead and I take one last look at our makeshift home.

* * *

The bullhead lands on a platform and we all walk off. We get introduced to the school before we head to the room we got. I set down my rifle and equipment to the side. I lay on the bed and the others look at me.

"You alright dude?" asks Nate.

"Too tired for this." I say.

"Want us to bring back food?" asks Dylan.

"Nah. I'll ear in the morning."

"Alright brotha. Get some sleep." I nod and fall asleep. At least for a bit.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. And I'll have the next one soon I promise. Although a lot is happening right now. A fellow story writer and a fan of mine is in a coma and I'm trying to be there for her friend. I truly hope she's alright but as I would say. Now's not the time for sleep! Well for me it is but that's irrelevant. Also my grandmother is going in for heart surgery so a lot is happening. I hope they both will be fine. Till next time. Stack out.**


	2. Incident

**Hey all. Chapter 2 is here for team STAR. I really don't know what to say but wait... has anyone heard of ACEN and if yes are you going any year? Just leave a review with the answer or PM me because I'm looking to hang with someone there.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Incident

I wake up early with the others still out cold. I shower and change quickly and head into Vale. I go to the mission drop off point we had for ourselves and find one mission.

" _Imminent Grimm attack in a small town outside vale. Do you accept?_ "

I hit accept and call the others.

" _Hello?_ " answers Nate.

"Grimm attack inbound to a town ten clicks north of Vale."

" _Alright._ " He hangs up and I go grab a car to use.

* * *

We all meet up and I drive us to the town. I see fire and slam on the brakes. We get out and grab our weapons.

"Alright. Move in and kill any Grimm you see. If you see a Scorpio Yell. Now move!" We go in and I see a child cornered with her parents by beowolves. I fire off shots quickly and kill half. "Move Now! Get out!" The family takes off running and I finish off the wolves. I keep moving through till I see a girl fighting off the Grimm. I aim at one behind her and kill it before it could do anything. She looks over at me and soon I feel my rifle get heavier. I look down and see an arm on the ground. I look right and see mine's gone. I hear a rifle shot and hear something fall next to me. I get out a turnikit with my shaky hand and tie it tight. Then I only remember myself feeling pain.

* * *

 **To Nate**

"Shit. Stack!" I run down to him as he starts to hyperventilate. "Shh. Calm down Stack. You're gonna be fine. Just hang on." I get on the radio quick. "Dylan! Get the truck quick and meet me at the center of town."

" _What? Why?_ "

"Stack's hit and it's bad."

" _On my way._ "

I see a girl and Yell to her. "You!" She snaps out of her daze and points to herself. "Yes you. Get over here." She comes over and kneels down, never looking away from the missing arm. "I need you to put pressure on the wound." I hand her some gauze and she takes it with shaking hands. I turn my attention back to Stack. "Stack breath. You're gonna be fine. Dylan is coming with the truck." Just then Dylan comes flying in with the truck. "Help me get him in." The girl nods and we get him in. I go to the other side and hop in the passenger seat. "Get to the hospital Now!" As we take off I call Ozpin.

" _Hello?_ " Comes the calm voice of Ozpin.

"Ozpin we're in trouble."

" _Where are you?_ "

"On the way to the hospital. Stack got hit by a nevermore."

" _Is he alright._ " Just then Stack screams in pain from the back.

"He lost an arm. His right arm is gone."

" _I understand. I'll meet you there._ " I hang up as we pull up to the hospital. I get out quickly and see 2 EMT's. "Get me a stretcher!" They look over and run with a stretcher. I take Stack out of the truck and we get him on the stretcher.

"What happened?" asks a doctor as we come in.

"Nevermore attack." Ozpin appears out of nowhere.

"Use this to save the arm." He says handing them a metal arm.

"We'll try." they say as they go into the operating room.

"He's gonna have a fit about this." I say.

"What happened and don't lie."

"Well..."

* * *

 **Three days later with me**

I open my eyes and see only white. "Oh god. Am I dead?"

"Far from it brother." Came Nate's voice beside me.

"Thank god." I move my right arm and... "Oh god. Oh God. OH GOD! OH GOD!" I turn and see my right arm is a mechanical arm.

"Calm down. Calm down. It's the only way to save the arm."

"You know how I feel about these things."

"I know but Ozpin insisted."

"How long?"

"Three days out. Another week for recovery."

"Come get me after." He nods and leaves. I look at my arm and sigh. There's a knock on the door and I see Ozpin.

"I see you're awake."

"Not happy." I say, pointing to the arm.

"I heard. Although I don't know why."

"I can't feel anything with this arm. I need to feel things. This doesn't help."

"Think of it this way, that metal can't be cut. You have another defense."

"Listen. I'll be in classes after I'm use to... This." I say rotating the arm.

"I understand. Hope you have a quick recovery." He leaves the room and I look back down at the arm.

"Move your thumb." I say out loud and after some time of trying I move it a bit. "Good now lets try the others."

* * *

After many attempts I manage to get 4 fingers when the door opens and three people walk in.

"Hello Mr. Stack." says the doctor.

"Just Stack is fine."

"Alright. These two are Sheela and Philips. They developed the mechanized arm you have."

"As long as it doesn't try to kill me." They all laugh at me. "No. I'm serious. I've seen it happen."

"Don't worry. We made sure things like that wouldn't happen." says Sheela.

"Alright. So what? You just gonna follow me around or something?"

"We're setting up a repair station at Beacon as we speak. If you ever need fine tuning done just stop by."

"Alright. Now then. Teach me about my new arm."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Also I was serious about that ACEN thing. Even if you're going to Con Alt Delete this year I'm looking for people to room with so it will be cheaper. Till next time Stack out.**


	3. Update for all stories

**Hey everyone. Stack here. Now I know many of you probably thought "Oh. this guy must be dead." or "He probably quit." Truth is I have far too many stories to keep track of so I need your help. I need you guys to pick two stories that you think I should continue writing. Now the way you do this is there is a poll on my profile. Just click my name and at the top will be the poll. This will go on till the very 1st of February. Also it might take me a bit to write them considering I work third shift or nighttime when I'm usually active so dont worry. Hope to see what you pick. Stack out.**


End file.
